The Wrath of Guthix and the Rage of the Elder Gods
by Spirit of the Aces57
Summary: With the end of the God wars and and the banisment of Zamorak, an era of peace came to Gielinor. But when Galbatorix's Army attacks Rimmington, he incurrs the wrath of Guthix and the Elder Gods for the horrors and atrocities he has commited.


Hey all, Spirit of the Aces57 here with my first Story. I've been thinking about a Runescape and Inheritance Cycle crossover for some time. Below is an introduction that I've just written out (it's an altered version of my story challenge so that whoever takes the story challenge won't be reported [but if someone copies and pastes all of my work I will report you!]). Also I **DO NOT OWN THE INHEIRENTECE CYCLE OR RUNESCAPE!** They belong to their respective owners: Jagex and Christopher Paolini. I also give my thanks to the Runescape wiki. And now the story begins…

* * *

**Prologue:**

**The Source of All Things: The Beginning of Rage**

The Book of the Beginning of Gielinor…it does not mention the many adventures that the Avatars did, save those that dealt with the creation of our land, for those are well documented in other books. The High Kings and Queens of Gielinor, who are the Avatars of the Elder Dragons, commissioned scribes to write a book that told the Creation of Gielinor and other tales that even the poorest commoner could afford. It took many years, but at last it was complete:

**The Beginning of Gielinor: This Book tells the beginning of our Kingdom, the land of Gielinor (informally known as Runescape). An ancient realm whose true origins were unknown…Until the avatars of the Elder Gods woke them from their slumber in some far off realm. But in order for the reader understand I must tell you the story from the beginning… the very beginning.**

**When the God of Nature Guthix first came to this plane of existence, it was barren of life in any shape or form, at least that was what our forefathers thought, we now know this to not be true for the TokHaar (meaning Sacred-Rock in the TzHaar language) are a race related to the TzHaar and both predate the arrival of Guthix. When Guthix discovered this plane, the Elder Gods had left this plane to whereabouts still unknown to this day. Guthix, though powerful enough to make the other younger Gods tremble, was not powerful enough to create a plane of his own, and shaped the world with the help of the Stone of Jas and named it Gielinor. He did not try to hide the knowledge of the Elder Gods at first, willingly sharing this information with the first humans to be brought through the Portal of Life. According to our ancestors who came through the portal, Guthix was "keen to point out" that he didn't create them, hinting that another higher power was responsible for their creation (we now know that it was another God, a God of immense power, dwarfing even Jas's power, was responsible for all of exsistence)… And with the return of the Elder gods, the realm of Gielinor, and the beings that lived there knew peace once more. The gods Zamorak and Bandos were by banished Guthix for their hand in nearly destroying Gielinor and because of that, the relationship with the kingdom of Morytania have improved over the years, because the evil Lord Draken was defeated and destroyed the Myqure and Vampyre Rebbellion (after Guthix had banished Zamorak), and the new leader introduced the new advancements in Blood Alchemy (AN: Morytania is a place where Vampyres rule and the dead walk in the MMORPG RuneScape.), and the purification of Mort Myre Swamp and many souls of the dead who wanted to be laid to rest, got their wish. The Avatars, with the backing of Saradomin, Guthix, and the Elder Gods, Formed the Kingdom of Gielinor, at first the Rulers of the other kingdoms were furious, but after seeing no real change to their leadership, they all signed the doucument that made this kingdom. But, unfourtunetly for King Lathas he was unaware that the Avatar of Justice was the one he had tricked into killing his brother, and that the other rulers made aware of this. He was stripped of his kingdom and titles and was banished to the former place were the God Wars had continued. After all these events Guthix returned to 'his' "slumber" saying, "When thou hast great need of me or the land upon which we stand doth, I shall awaken."**

The scribes in the secret location in Rimmington had completed it and were about to send the completed book back to Varrock, which held the Kingdoms official book publishers, when the town came under attack by unknown invaders, and burned to the ground. The King of Falador only knew of this because ten out of twenty of the scribes guards managed to make it back to Falador along with the remainder of the citizens of Rimmington. The King of Falador dispatched a message to the Skyline Citadel, to tell the High Court about the situation. He then sent a small force of troops led by a Dragonkin named Draconias the Wise, an apprentice to the Dragonkin named Prometheus, who was the first Dragonkin to swear fealty to the kingdom after Jas and the other Elders returned (the Dragonkin swore fealty to the kingdom, and aided in the efforts of the revival of the Great Wyverns, and the Common Wyverns) and one of the Kingdoms Dragon riders were dispatched by the province of Falador's King to investigate. What they found would awaken Guthix from his slumber and enrage 'him'…and Call forth the wrath of the Elder Gods.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Constructive critism always appreciated!

I also need help thinking up of names, OCs are accepted! Spirit of the Aces57 RTB.


End file.
